Old Friends Reunite
by Little Ms. Fangirl
Summary: Ash, Haley, and the others all return for another adventure! What could it be this time?
1. New Lives

-Flashback-

"Best friends forever!" I put my hand up waiting for him to high-five it.

He finally slapped it, and said "Best friends forever!"

Before he let go, I pulled him in for a hug.

As we hugged, Sitka took one nod of his head and the northern lights came sweeping around me.

I grew fur, a long snout, paws, claws, sharp teeth, and a short stubby tail. And well, I grew period!

Ash looked up to see that I still had my beautiful emerald green eyes.

"Best friends forever!", were the last words I had said to him. They echoed in his head.

Ash looked over to see Vanellope upset.

"What's wrong Vanellope?" Ash asked her.

"Well, the college is done, and now you're going to be leaving. I don't want you to go. Ralph and I loved hanging out with you." Vanellope put her head down.

Ash suddenly got a great idea.

"Do you think you can change me into a character from _Wreck-it-Ralph?_" he whispered in my ear.

I asked Serena if I'd be able to do that and give him his own game in their world so he'd fit in.

She nodded.

I smiled excitedly.

I took my paw and put it on Ash's shoulder. I closed my eyes as Ash went through his amazing transformation.

The same type of lights that transformed me went around Ash. Instead of it being cool colors, though, they were silver lights.

He turned into a digital animation character.

He still looked a lot like himself, only he looked a lot like the human from_ Kingdom Hearts_.

Since Ash could no longer understand me, I told Serena to translate for me.

"She says your video game is called _The Crow: Undying Legacy_." Serena told him.

"You did this for us, Ash?" Vanellope was so happy.

"Yeah, Haley made some friends and so did I." Ash grabbed Vanellope and put her in his shoulders.

She giggled as she held onto Ash's shoulders.

"Looks like it's time for you to go." Serena told us.

Everyone one of _us_ Disney characters stepped onto a metal circle.

_We_ stood still as bright lights warped around us.

Ash and I were going our separate ways, but we would see each other very soon.

For now, though, we were going to our new homes.

-Flashback Ends-

I opened my eyes to see the Prehistoric Alaskan Wilderness.

I closed my eyes again as the cool breeze rustled through my fur.

I sighed happily as I opened my eyes again.

The sun was shining, the air was cold but bearable, and well, it was just perfect.

Koda came up from behind, and tackled me to the ground.

We both laughed as we wrestled.

"Kenai, have you seen a more beautiful bear." Nita whispered to her husband.

"Yeah, for her age, she's very mature looking and definitely has the face any cub would love." Kenai agreed.

After being knocked down by Koda a final time, I was able to look into a nearby pond.

I saw a very nice looking bear. I had sparkling green eyes. Smooth, shiny dark brown fur that had the same colored highlights from when I was human. I even had a spot of caramel that covered my right ear and a tuft of fur that went over my left eye.

"Is that really me?" I asked out loud.

"Yeah." Nita walked over.

"You must be careful, though. Many hunters will want you." Nita warned.

I was a little frightened at that, but I took her warning.

"Kenai, can I please teach her how to fish?" Koda begged.

"Sure, buddy." He gave his little brother a noogie.

We walked until we found a nice river.

My bear training begun here.

Meanwhile, Ash had just arrived at his new home.

"Wow." Ash loved the sight of _Game Central Station_.

"I haven't been here for a while." Ash said.

"Why don't you take a look at the new you?" Vanellope suggested.

Ralph and Vanellope walked the newcomer to a mirror.

"Wow, this is so cool. I can't wait to show Ha-" Ash didn't go on. He had forgotten that we were separated.

"It's ok Ash. You have us now." Vanellope hugged his legs and smiled up at him.

"I know. I'm just not used to the fact Haley and I are in our separate places now. Ever since kindergarten, Haley and I were inseparable. We were each other's only friends." Ash explained.

"I know it's hard at first, but like Haley said, you'll be seeing each other all of the time. Remember how your lives are now with your abilities.' Ralph reminded him.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Ash agreed.

"Let's take you to your new home." Vanellope took the three of them to _The Crow: Undying Legacy_. That's what the name of Ash's game was called.

The seen was simple, but it had many details.

It was a dark city surrounded in fog. Street lights were lit everywhere since it was about midnight.

"Your game looks awesome!" Vanellope screamed as she held her face with her hands.

"It does, doesn't it?" Ash was sure he made the right choice.

"You're here during the day when kids come to play your game. After the arcade closes though, you leave and come back to _Game Central Station_ for the night." Ralph explained.

"Sounds good." Ash said.

"Come on. Let's take a tour of _Game Central Station_." Ralph suggested.

They all agreed as they left Ash's new game.


	2. The Truth Hurts

Kenai, Koda, and Nita showed me how to be a bear like them. I was shocked at how easily everything came to me.

"Are you sure you've never done this before?" Kenai asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure." I tried saying, but all of my words were blocked by the fish I was holding in my mouth.

It was quiet for a while as we all ate our fish.

Kenai then looked at the sky, "We should find some place to rest for the night. We're heading down to the Salmon Run tomorrow."

"I looked around. There's a cave over there." I pointed a cave that was about a mile away from where we were standing.

"Good eye." Nita complimented.

"Thanks." I took the compliment and was grateful for it.

We walked to the den and laid down for the night.

Koda decided to sleep with me on the first night. He snuggled up next to me and I wrapped my arms and neck around him.

"Good night guys." I said with a yawn.

"Night." The others responded with a yawn of their own.

Meanwhile, Ash was hard at work with his video game duties.

Vanellope: _Pfft… You said duties!_

Me: Vanellope stay out of this! I'm telling the story here!

Anyways, Ash was working and the arcade finally closed.

"Wow, lots of work there!" Ash told Vanellope as they came together at _Game Central Station_.

"Yeah, but you'll get used to it after a bit." She assured him.

"I hope you're right." Ash was out of breath, but in good shape.

"Let's get you a place to stay for the night. This cool hotel just opened up. You should really enjoy it." Vanellope smiled.

They took Ash to the hotel where he checked in and slept for the night.

"Wow this place is amazing!" Ash exclaimed.

"Told ya." Vanellope giggled.

"I'm going to get some rest. See you guys tomorrow." Ash waved good bye to his friends and they left.

That night, while I was asleep, I had a nightmare. My parents and younger siblings were driving from the park. They were in traffic when suddenly a truck crashing right into their car. It not only killed the driver, but the other people from the cars the truck hit.

I woke up screaming.

"No." I put my paws on my eyes and wept.

"No." I cried.

"Haley what's wrong?" Kenai asked putting a paw on my shoulders.

"My family's dead." I sobbed.

Kenai backed up, "What?"

I dreamt my parents were in a car crash. They're dead!" I cried some more.

Looks of horror went across Kenai, Koda, and Nita's faces.

"We don't know that for sure. Go back to sleep. We'll contact Serena in the morning." Kenai said.

I nodded while wiping away my last tear.

Ash had the same nightmare I had.

"Oh no. Her parents. Her family. They're gone." Ash felt wounded from the news he had just dreamt.

"I need to tell Serena about this tomorrow morning." Ash laid back down and went to sleep.

The next morning, I drew the Disney logo in the snow and put my paw on the "D". The letters glowed.

Suddenly Serena showed up in a communication window.

"Hello, Haley. How are you enjoying your new life?" Serena's voice was sweet and kind.

"Serena, is there anything you want to tell me?" I asked her.

Serena hesitated, but answered. "Yes there is actually. Your parents….. They were… in a car crash." She said.

I tears started forming in my eyes, "I knew it. My dream was right." Kenai, Nita, and Koda all comforted me.

"There is one way to get them back, though. I 'll do more search on it and I'll get back to you." Serena closed the window.

I felt weak and heart broken. I went back to the den and laid down. "I wish you were here Ash. You could help me out on this one."

Meanwhile, Ash was still sleeping. Ralph and Vanellope came over to wait for him to wake up.

Ash was having a nightmare. He dreamt of the last moment when we were together., but with a little twist.

After we parted. A voice kept telling Ash that he would never see me again.

"No!" Ash yelled when he woke up.

He was covered in sweat.

"What happened Ash?" Vanellope asked her friend.

"Just a nightmare. I dreamt that I was never going to see Haley again. That would be the worst thing for me." Ash put his to his forehead.

Vanellope jumped onto Ash's bed and hugged him. "It's ok, Ash. It was just a dream. Of course you'll see her again." Vanellope assured him.

Ash hugged the little girl back knowing they she'd always be there for him.


	3. The Items

I laid in the den being miserable.

Suddenly, I felt the wind blow.

I went outside to see a vortex open.

Ash, Vanellope, and Ralph all stepped out.

"Ash!" I hugged him.

"Sorry, I can't understand you." Ash said.

I put my paw on him.

His eyes glowed. I took my paw away and they light in his eyes went away.

"How about now?" I asked him.

"Yeah, I can hear you." He answered.

"Haley your parents are-" I cut him off. "Yeah I know, they're dead."

"Why are you here?" I asked him.

"Serena told me to come here last night. She said we have to do this together." Ash explained.

"Oh, Serena said she'd do so some research on it. I guess she found out what we need to do." I said.

Suddenly, a window with Serena on the screen opened.

"I figured out what you must do." She said. "You must get these materials. I'll create a potion using these objects to bring your parents back." She snapped her fingers and a piece of paper with a list of objects.

"I need you to take these objects and bring them back to me." Serena told us.

"But these items are from other characters. You're telling us to steal them?" I asked.

"No, of course not! I 'll tell them for you. If they say no, and they attack, fight them." Serena said.

"What?" I asked I was shocked at Serena.

"If this is what we have to do, we'll do it." Ash sighed.

I did not like this at all, but if this is what we had to do to get my parents back, then so be it.

"Get started right away. We only have three days.' Serena said. Then the indow closed and we were left alone.

"Can we help in any way?" our friends asked.

"Yes, please. We need all of the help we can get." I begged.

"We need to get Merida's bow and arrows, Shang's armor, Prince Eric's sword, Fairy Godmother's magic wand, and…." I didn't finish. I didn't want to say the last item on the list.

"What's the last item?" Ash asked.

I grabbed the amulet on my necklace.

"She wants my necklace." I said.

"So? It just gave us a boost in using our powers we don't even need it anymore." Ash said.

"Yeah, but Serena told me that my necklace holds all of my energy. Your energy is held within your powers because apparently you've already unlocked your full potential earlier in your life." I looked at it.

Then I remembered something, "That is, I'll need it unless I unlock the energy myself. She said once I reach my full potential, I won't need the necklace anymore for my energy."

I looked at my necklace again.

"We'll give her this last." I said.

"Well we're going to have to if we're going to get the other objects." Ash said.

A vortex opened. We all stepped through and into our first destination.

* * *

**Srry tis one was so short guys! I ran out of ideas for this chapter and had to end it.**


	4. Merida's Weapons and Shang's Armor

We found ourselves outside of a castle. It was Merida's.

"I've got some disguises for us." I said.

I snapped my fingers and we looked like characters from _Brave_.

The guys were knights, and we girls were maids.

"Look everywhere and make sure you don't get caught." I said.

We split up.

I knew the first place to look.

I turned invisible and snuck upstairs.

As soon as I was in Merida's room, I grabbed the bow and arrows.

"What are you doing with those?" a Scottish voice asked me.

I turned to see Merida in the doorway with her hands on her hips.

I did my best for a Scottish accent.

"Just cleaning it ma'am." I said.

She looked at my necklace.

"Haley, is that you?" she asked.

I sighed, "Sorry about this Merida."

I put my hand in front of her. I bright light shone in her face and she was asleep.

I put her in her bed.

"Haley!" I heard someone whisper to me.

I looked behind me to see everyone at Merida's doorway.

"I got it!" I exclaimed quietly.

Merida woke up again, "Guards! Guards, thieves!" she cried.

"Uh-oh time to go." I said.

Guards rushed into the room and they surrounded us.

I lifted all of them into the air with my levitation.

"Guys go! I'll be right there." I said.

They ran out of the castle and into the courtyard.

I put them down.

With my fist, I broke the glass of the small window.

I turned myself into a mouse and jumped.

I turned myself into a bird as I fell, and flew to the ground.

I turned back into my _Brave_ disguise.

Ash looked at my hand.

"You're bleeding!" he exclaimed.

"I did what I had to do." I hid my hand behind my back.

I looked back up at the tower, "I'm sorry, Merida." I whispered.

"You did what you had to do. It's for your parents." Ash assured me.

I nodded.

Guards came from the buildings and soon surrounded us.

I lifted them up again.

"Get Serena on the line now!" I yelled.

The weight was pretty heavy.

A magical window opened.

"Hello?" Serena was seen in the window.

"We've got Merida's bow and arrows." Kenai said.

"Good." She snapped her fingers, and the two items were in her hands.

"Get the rest of those items quickly!" she said.

I put the heavy weight down and we ran into the forest.

"I think we lost them." I said. I was trying to catch my breath after the big lift.

I moved my arm and a surge of pain went through it, "Ow! I think I pulled a muscle." I rubbed my arm.

Ash snapped his fingers and a cotton bandage with a Velcro end showed up in his hand.

"Let me just wrap it up." He said.

Ash carefully wrapped up my sore arm.

It was slightly swollen.

"I don't think you pulled a muscle, I think you sprained it. Look how swollen it is." He pointed out.

I nodded, "I'll try not to use it."

"You won't use it is the point." Ash said.

I snapped my fingers and we were back to normal.

I was a bear again, and Ash was a video game character.

A Vortex opened and we stepped through.

Our next destination was in _Mulan_.

"Ok, we have to sneak into the palace and grab Shang's armor." I said.

"I'm sorry for doing this Mulan." I said. I clapped my paws and I transformed myself into a Mulan look-alike.

We then heard someone gasp and drop a bucket of water.

We turned to see Mulan.

"Oh great." I jumped and kicked her in the face which then knocked her out.

"I'm so sorry." I said as I picked her up and hid her in a nearby shed.

"Let's hope no one finds her while we go get that armor." I said.

I snapped my fingers and a giant dragon costume appeared above everyone.

"Stay under this and no one should suspect you." I said.

I ran up to the palace where Shang's armor was in a special room.

"Hi Mulan, what are you doing here?" I turned to see Shang in the doorway.

"Uh hi Shang." I waved my fingers and smiled sheepishly.

"I just came to admire your armor and the other weapons and stuff." I told him.

"Why do you have my armor in your hands?" he asked me.

I tried hiding it behind my back.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Are you stealing my armor?" he was shocked. He still thought I was Mulan.

"Sorry about this Shang." I lifted him up with my good arm. With my other hand, I created a bag and put the armor inside.

He looked at my necklace, "Wait, you're not Mulan. You're Haley."

"I'm very sorry about this." I threw against the ceiling which knocked him out. I gently lid him on the ground.

I ran outside and found the others waiting for me.

A bunch of knocked out guards surrounded them.

"Ok, what happened?" I asked.

"Suspicious guards?" Ash suggested sheepishly.

"You're not supposed to attack them unless they attack you first!" I scolded.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't see and I thought it was Mulan or something." Ash answered.

"Whatever, we just have to go." A vortex opened and we quickly got in it. I was sure to change myself back into a bear before I left.

Two items down, two to go.


	5. Eric's Sword and Fairy Godmother's Wand

Now we were in Ariel's world.

We opened our eyes to a beautiful beach.

"Vanellope, I have a job for you. Kenai and Nita, you too." I said.

I touched all of them on their shoulders.

Kenai turned into Prince Eric, Nita into Ariel, and Vanellope turned into Melody. I turned away and shed a tear.

"What's wrong?" Ash asked me.

"I know I'm doing this to get my parents back, but this just feels so wrong. These characters haven't done anything to us and we're stealing from them." I whimpered.

"Yeah, but it's of a good cause. We can explain it to them later." Ash assured me.

"Ok, we need to get Eric's sword. It should be in his room. The only way we'd get in there though is if we're the royal family. Do what you must to get through. If you see the person you're pretending to be, either hide or knock them out." I told them.

"Ash, you and the others see if you can get in there." Ash nodded and went with the plan.

We ran inside.

Nita walked up the staircase and looked for Eric's room.

She noticed Melody walking towards me.

"Hi mom, I was wondering if you'd like to go swimming with me today." She offered.

"Sorry sweetheart but I can't I'm busy running errands." Nita quickly went by.

Vanellope looked through the lower level.

She ran into Eric, "Hi Melody. What are doing down here? I thought you were going to ask your mother to go swimming." He said.

"Yeah, she said she couldn't. Bye dad!" Vanellope ran off.

"Phew, that was close." She whispered to herself.

Kenai was also on the lower level he saw Ash and the others climbing up the ladder on the side of the kingdom.

He looked to see if anyone noticed them and ran to the window.

"What are you guys doing?" he asked.

"Oh just hanging around." I joked.

"You better get up there quick so no one sees you." He whispered.

"Gotcha." Ash snapped his fingers and we were all upstairs and in the closest bedroom.

"You could've done that first before we started climbing." I said annoyed.

"You didn't ask." Ash answered stupidly.

I groaned and started to look around.

I noticed Ariel in the doorway.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

Ash pulled out a white cloth from his pocket and held it against her face.

Ariel breathed in once and she was out cold.

"Do you seriously carry those around in your pocket?" I asked.

"You never know when you'll them." He shrugged his shoulders.

We laid her in the bed.

I opened a wardrobe and saw it hanging there.

I clapped my paws and the same bag that held Shang's armor appeared. I put the sword inside and it disappeared.

"Ok, we have the sword. Let's go get Vanellope, Kenai, and Nita." I said.

"Found them." Ralph pointed to Eric, Ariel, and Melody. They were actually Nita, Kenai, and Vanellope though. They were held by guards.

"C'mon Ash." Ash followed me and we attacked the guards.

We were able to get them free.

"Ash get us out of here!' I ordered.

With one snap of his fingers, all of us were out of the building.

I quickly turned the three of them back into their regular forms.

A vortex opened and we quickly stepped through just as soldiers came charging out of the castle.

We were now in Cinderella's castle.

I turned all of us into mice.

"One question…. Why?" Kenai didn't like this. "I turn into things, but this is just a new low for me."

"Easy, it's not temporary. Cinderella's best friends are mice, and any friend of Cinderella's is a friend of Fairy Godmother." I tried easing him down.

We went all through the castle looking for Fairy Godmother. We ran into Cinderella, "Why who are you?" she asked.

"We're new. Do you know where Fairy Godmother is? We need to ask her of a small favor." I asked in my extremely high mouse voice.

"She should be in the library." She said.

"Thanks." We slid down the stair railing and made our way into the library.

"Fairy Godmother!" we all yelled.

Suddenly, little sparkles came together to form the little old lady.

"Yes, what is it dearies?" she asked in her kind voice.

"I'm sorry for doing this." I said.

"For doing what?" she asked confused.

A frying pan appeared in my hand and I wacked her in the head with it.

I pulled the wand out of her pocket and put it in the bag.

A window opened up.

"Good you have all of the items. Bring them to Toontown." She said.

A vortex opened, I turned us back to our old selves and went inside.


	6. Not Serena

When we arrived at the Disney themed town, we saw an angry mob around Mickey and Minnie.

They turned and saw us. They started yelling and chased after us.

We ran for the hills, but then we were teleported into Mickey's castle where Serena was.

"Good you have the items." She looked in the bag and smiled.

"Thank you. Now time to fix the problem." She went over and put the items together to create a battle suit in the shape of an owl.

"How will that bring my parents back?" I asked.

"It doesn't. They're not even dead you idiot!" she laughed manically. Her laughed went from a girly cackle to a manly cackle.

Within seconds, she went from Serena to Jukiave, Exordion's son.

"Jukiave." Was heard from my breath.

"They were never even dead and you made me steal from all of our friends?" I was furious.

"How else was I going to get you to do it?" he asked.

"Where's Serena?" I hollered.

"She's a little tied up at the moment." He laughed as his wing guided our eyes to Serena tied up in an open closet.

I rushed towards her, but Jukiave ran in front of me.

"Give me the necklace first!" he ordered.

Serena was shaking her head trying to tell me not to.

"No, I won't!" I said. I turned away.

"If you won't give to me, then I'll just take it!" he made his owl screech and started attacking me.

Everyone helped me attack him back, but he was pretty strong.

As he attacked me, my transformations went all weird.

I kept going back and forth between my bear form and my real human form.

It finally stopped on my human form. I was still wearing my black biker outfit I had worn on the night of the _Riff Off_. It still had a blood stain from when I was stabbed by Gothel.

I punched him with my bare hands. There was a blood stain from when I broke the window in Merida's castle.

He was knocked out for a moment. I smiled in pride, but he quickly recovered and put me in a head lock.

He held a knife to my throat, "Take one step more and she's dead."

I was breathing heavily, and I could hear my heart pounding.

Jukiave grabbed my necklace and ripped it from my neck.

I fell to the ground in pain.

That necklace had my energy in it and now it was gone.

I was too weak to get up.

Jukiave quickly turned in Serena and opened a window.

"People of Disney, I have caught the thieves. They are going into prison for all of eternity!" he lied.

We heard people screaming of joy.

Jukiave called in a guard who escorted all of us to the prisons.

"I thought you were heroes, but I guess not." The guard slammed the door shut.

I laid on the floor, I was weakened.

I suddenly went into a coma.

I was in darkness. I was alone.

I started calling out into the darkness.

"Help me, please!" I yelled.

"Who are you?" I turned to see a woman walk towards me.

"I'm no one. I have no powers now. I'm just normal." I turned away.

"No you are not normal. Your powers are within you. You must reach your full potential to get them back." The woman told me.

"How do I reach my full potential? I don't know who I am anymore." I put my head down.

"Let me ask you this, what do you do for fun?" she asked.

"I write." I answered.

"You write what?" she asked.

"I write stories." I answered again.

"What do you write stories about?" she asked me more and more questions.

"I write about my imagination worlds. I've always wanted to be a writer and ever since I was little, I wanted to be someone." I smiled.

She smiled back and raised an eyebrow.

I understood everything now.

"I know my true potential. I am Haley Deran. I am not a nobody, I'm a someone. I have powers beyond belief. I will be a writer, I will get my powers, and I will clear my name." I awoke from the coma.

My eyes lit up green, as started to speak. When I spoke, it sounded as if I had a second voice speaking with me at the same time. "I am Haley Deran. I am not a nobody, I'm a someone. I have powers beyond belief. I will be a writer, I will get my powers, and I will clear my name."

I started to grow. I became a giant compared to everything else. I broke through the ceiling.

"What's happening?" Kenai asked while screaming.

"She's found her true potential. She doesn't need her amulet anymore." Ash smiled.


	7. Jukiave's Last Stand

With my eyes till glowing green, the sky filled with dark storm clouds.

Jukiave was outside terrorizing the town with his dangerous machine. With my necklace he was unstoppable. It had all of my powers.

"Jukiave!" I yelled. I still had the two person voice.

"You and your family will no longer terrorize the people of Disney!" I yelled.

"Ash, fire now!" I yelled down to him.

I created giant twisters and Ash added fire. I now had fire tornadoes.

I threw them right at Jukiave.

It knocked the large off of his feet.

"You'll pay for that!" he threatened.

"Really? I thought defeating evil was free?" I joked.

"Laugh while you can, but this universe will be mine!" he yelled with a loud cackle.

I shrunk back to normal size.

I created a tornado beneath my feet to carry myself up to the giant creature.

I lifted my hands in the air. Water flew in a circular motion around me. I then added the wind and it too came in a spiraled movement around my body.

"That's very pretty, but what are you going to do with that? Are you going to give me a shower?" he laughed.

"Well, only if like drowning in the bath!" I retorted.

There was a rumbling sound. From behind me came a tsunami!

"What?" Jukiave tried running, but I had rusted the metal when I threw him the water bullets.

"Hope you swim with wet, heavy feathers!" I flew down, grabbed my friends, and lifted them into the sky.

The tsunami rushed towards him. "No!" he screamed as his giant battling machine plummeted into the water.

"We're going to need these." I snapped my fingers and we were all in scuba gear.

"I don't think that's the last of him, I know he's smarter than that. He has the blood of Exordion coursing through his veins." I said.

Suddenly, there were bubbles coming from the water. Jukiave was growing. In fact, he was bigger than I had grown.

I was now normal sized and I was going to stay that way. I had a plan.

"Dive!" I screamed.

We all jumped into the water.

He tried stepping on his with his giant feet. His talons were sharper than broken glass and were longer than two cars.

I grabbed a rope from one of the sunken buildings and tied it around his legs.

"Guys, help me pull." I called.

They rushed over pulled with all of their might.

We were able to knock the devil bird to his feet.

As he fell, we didn't realize that he was falling off of an underwater cliff.

As he went down, he grabbed me and held tightly.

I screamed as I was pulled down into the deep cold water.

He squeezed me until my air tanks burst.

"Oh-no!" I held my throat.

"We have to go after them!" Ash said.

Everyone nodded and swam to the bottom.

"You didn't think I could breathe underwater did you pretty lady?" Jukiave laughed.

"What did you just call me?" I asked furiously.

"Wait, I can breathe underwater, too? Cool." I broke out of his fist.

Jukiave broke free of his ropes and started to fight me in the deep cavern.

I punched him hard and flew right a rock wall.

I may have had small hands compared to his size, but I hit pretty hard.

"Wait a minute, I'm surrounded in water." I realized I could've used my powers the whole time.

I spun in a clock-wise motion and created a whirlpool.

Jukiave got sucked in it as if it was some kind of vortex.

I stopped spinning and threw him out of the newly created sea.

The others just arrived, "Where's Jukiave?" Ash asked.

"Gee, I'm doing fine thanks for asking." I said sarcastically.

They just stared at me. I groaned and rolled my eyes, "He's above the water."

"How can you breathe under here without your air tanks?" Kenai asked in disbelief.

"Turns out that breathing came out of the water powers package." I told them.

We rushed to the surface to see Jukiave laying on what was left of a hill.

We ran over.

"Are you ready to join the rest of your family?" I threatened.

I jumped onto his chest and put my hand on him.

"May you rest with the devils." I whispered as I pressed my hand down onto his chest.

He started breaking like glass and screamed "No!"

He broke into thousands of black shards, but they quickly faded.

The storm clouds disappeared and a blue sky took its place. The water retreated and everything that had been destroyed fixed itself.


	8. A Final Ending

I went over to a window and saw myself.

I noticed that there was a huge scar on my cheek.

"It looks pretty cool." I smiled at my reflection.

I saw Mickey's Castle in the window a remembered Serena.

"C'mon, we have to free Serena!" We ran up the stairs and opened the door Serena was tied up in.

I untied her and helped her out.

"Haley, you've found your true potential." She smiled proudly at me.

I nodded.

I put my head down, "Haley, what's wrong dear?" Serena asked.

"Jukiave said my family wasn't dead. If they're not dead, where are they?" I asked.

"Closer than you think." I turned to see my family standing in the castle doorway.

"Daddy!" I screamed. I ran up to my dad and hugged him and the rest of my family.

"William told us about what happened and we came as soon as possible." My mom explained.

"I'm just glad you're not really dead." I hugged them some more.

"This is your family?" Koda walked up to my parents.

"Yes Koda. This is my family." I picked him up.

"You can understand him?" my little brother asked as he scratched underneath Koda's chin.

"I've really got to talk to you about my powers someday." I chuckled.

"Are you coming home with us?" my little sister asked.

I sighed, "No I'm not. I'm moving out. It's time for me to go my own way. I've found new friends that I think of as family." I hugged my new bear family.

As I hugged them, the spirits from their world spun around all of us. Within seconds, I was turning into a bear again.

We released each other from our grips and I walked up to my human family.

I touched them on their shoulders. A bright light appeared around us.

"You can temporarily talk to animals." I told them.

"If this is what you want sweetheart, then I respect it." My dad gave me a hug.

I heard a ringing sound. My cell phone appeared in front of me.

I walked over to Serena and asked her for a favor.

She laughed and clapped her hands once.

I rushed over to Ash and covered his eyes with my paws.

"Hey what are you doing?" Ash screamed.

I removed my paws. We were in a room filled with party decorations.

There was a banner that said "Happy Birthday Ash!"

There was a cake on the table that was Ash's favorite flavor of Red Velvet.

There was music, games, and there were some gifts that Ash really enjoyed.

"This is the second best birthday ever!" Ash screamed.

"What is your first?" Ralph and Vanellope asked.

"Last year, Haley spent all of her allowance on getting us tickets for the _Rob Zombie_ Concert. It was the best present anyone could've given me." Ash smiled.

We all laughed, ate, and soon went home.

This was the end of the real adventures for us, but we still had tons of fun. Ash and I had been best friends forever and no one would change that.

* * *

**Srry the last chapter was short again, but hoped u enjoyed the story!**


End file.
